Of Confrontations and Clandestine Meetings
by Boogum
Summary: "Oh, no you don't," Videl said, placing her hand against his chest and holding him back against the locker. "There's no way I'm letting you off the hook that easily. I've had my suspicions about you for a while, Gohan, and I plan on getting my answers."


I recently finished re-watching the Majin Buu series and felt inspired to try my hand at the Gohan/Videl pairing. This is the result. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Confrontations and Clandestine Meetings<strong>

"So what's up with you and Gohan?"

Videl paused in the act of slinging her bag over her shoulder. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, blue eyes narrowing a fraction.

Erasa shrugged a little too nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know. I just couldn't help but notice that _every_ time the chief of police calls you in to help with some new crook, Gohan is off a minute later and doesn't return to class unless you do as well." The blonde clasped her hands together, looking at Videl with animated eyes. "So what's the dish? Have you two been hooking up behind our backs or what?"

"_What_?" Videl spluttered. "You think that I've been—_Gohan_?"

She thought of the new boy, with his black unruly hair and nervous smiles. A boy who had absolutely no fashion sense, and who Sharpner had nicknamed 'Brains' because he was such a book nerd. A boy who was weird and skinny and—why would anyone think she'd want to kiss him?

"Ooh, you're going red!" Erasa observed gleefully. "It must be true!"

"NO!"

Erasa blinked, and Videl realised that maybe she had been a little too vehement with her denial.

"Look," Videl said as calmly as she could, "there is nothing going on between Gohan and me." Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her hands into fists. "Though I would like to know why he has been disappearing from class so often."

She had always had her suspicions about Gohan. There was a time when she had thought he was the great Saiyaman, but then he'd gone and got punched in the face, knocking him clean over, and she'd realised that there was no way he could be that same bucket-headed jerk who'd managed to usurp her spot as the number one crime fighter in the city. Still, there was definitely something odd about him. No matter how innocent Gohan appeared, she just _knew_ he was hiding something.

Erasa smiled at her friend, clearly not believing a word Videl had said. "You don't need to lie to me, Videl," she said in her usual bubbly way, and then winked. "I promise I won't tell anyone if you want to keep your meetings with Gohan a secret, but don't treat me like I'm stupid. Anyone can see the two of you have something going on together. It's a little too coincidental that you're both always leaving and returning to class within seconds of each other."

"For the last time, there is nothing going on between Gohan and me!" Videl exploded, looking rather pink about the cheeks.

"Sure, sure," Erasa said airily, and then she leaned forward, her eyes alight with expectation. "But at least tell me this: is he a good kisser?"

Videl let out a strangled sort of scream and turned on her heel, heading back for the gym.

"Where are you going, Videl?"

"To confront my boyfriend, apparently," Videl called over her shoulder, and continued to stomp across the field.

She glanced at the students loitering about, but there was no sign of the tall boy with the unruly black hair. Finally, she spotted Sharpner heading out of the gym and made a beeline for him. The blond smiled when he saw her and puffed out his chest a bit, trying to look more manly and appealing.

"Hey, babe—"

"Where's Gohan?" Videl interrupted, not in the mood for the self-delusional drivel that usually came out of Sharpner's mouth.

"Brains is still in the changing room, as usual. He's always the last one left, but—"

Videl stalked away before he could finish his sentence. She wasted no time in heading to the boys' changing room, too furious to really consider what she was doing. All she knew was that people thought she and Gohan were having clandestine make-out sessions because he decided it would be funny to leave class when she did, and she was determined to get some answers. So it was that Videl did not bother to knock when she got to the boys' changing room. Indeed, she simply barged right on through, and would have kept walking had she not been checked by the sight of a raven-haired Adonis standing before her in nothing but a towel, looking far too tempting for his own good as he pulled his clothes out from his locker.

It must be stated that this was not the first half-naked male she had come across. There had been a few unfortunate encounters with her father—and that was a hairy chest she _really_ did not need to see—not to mention all the men she had trained with for martial arts. But none of them compared to this deliciously sculpted boy, who was neither too bulky nor too small—just a perfect combination of toned muscle and hard contours, all wrapped up in a body so tall and masculine it made some intrinsically feminine part of her prickle with pleasure.

Said perfection made an odd squeak when he finally noticed her presence and clutched the towel tighter around his waist.

"V-Videl," he stammered, cheeks blossoming with pink. "W-what are you—I'm not wearing any clothes!"

His voice cracked a little at the end, sounding more like a plea for her to leave than a statement of fact. Videl would have laughed—or even blushed herself—but she was still trying to come to terms with the fact that this gorgeously built boy was the same scrawny looking nerd who got a hundred percent on every one of his tests. Since when did Gohan get so fit?

Her eyes found his, and she almost smiled at the expression on his face. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, alright. His eyes were wide and kept flicking from her to the door, as if he was not sure if he should make a run for it or just stand his ground. The hand clutching his towel was balled into a tight fist, making his knuckles burn white against his skin, and she could actually see the cords of tension running through his neck and shoulders. This was a boy who was completely out of his element, and with this realisation came an epiphany of her own sense of power. It also reminded her that she had come here for a reason.

Videl advanced towards him, her eyes steely with determination. No matter how lovely he looked all damp hair and shirtless, she was not about to be distracted from her mission.

"You've got some explaining to do, Gohan Son," she said grimly.

Gohan swallowed and backed away from her with far more haste than dignity. "Uh, sure, but can the interrogations wait until I'm at least wearing pants?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. You've eluded my questions long enough; I think it's about time you start giving some answers. Like why you seem to always leave class whenever the chief pages me."

Gohan held his free hand up in an appeasing gesture, still retreating with every step she took forward. "Look, can't we just—"

"No way!" she snapped, clenching her hands into fists. "Do you know that people think we're a couple because you're constantly following me out of class?"

"T-they do?" He gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's just crazy."

Videl glared at him. His cheeks had gone suspiciously pink.

"Crazy or not," she retorted, deciding to ignore his blush, "that doesn't change the fact that Erasa and most of the other students think we're having some kind of secret love tryst. Oh, and let's not forget that it's all your fault!"

His back hit against the row of lockers as she took another step towards him, and he glanced down at her uneasily. She had him trapped. Videl would have grinned in triumph if she wasn't feeling so annoyed. It was a rare feat to get the elusive Gohan Son in a situation from which he couldn't run.

"Well?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I, um, well—" He swallowed and once again glanced towards the door, as if contemplating whether it was worth it to try and make a run for it. Videl's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, no you don't," she said, and placed her palm against his chest, holding him back against the lockers. "There's no way I'm going to let you off the hook that easily. I've had my suspicions about you for a while, Gohan Son, and I plan on getting my answers today!"

The boy in question merely squirmed uncomfortably, staring at her much like a mouse who has just been cornered by a very hungry cat. She couldn't help but feel a thrill at the control she seemed to have over him. Taking down criminals was always a liberating experience, but never had she felt so _female_ and in control. Gohan wasn't afraid because she was Hercule Satan's daughter and could probably kick his arse; he was afraid because she was a girl, and right now he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing under that towel he clutched so tightly.

Gohan's blush deepened as if he had heard her thoughts. Videl smiled rather evilly and leaned forward, bridging the gap between their mismatched heights. It was her intention to use their newfound proximity to increase his discomfort—if only to get some real answers out of him—but as her face drew closer with his, she found herself hesitating. It had been easy to feel confident in her control over the boy when she was still a decent distance from him; it was not so easy to remain unruffled when struck with the full force of his unique appeal.

For Gohan was indeed a very attractive young man, as she was all too quickly discovering. He was the perfect combination of light and dark: his skin so pale it was like moonlight and his hair the darkest of blacks. His features were surprisingly delicate, yet a closer inspection revealed the strength behind the grace, as hinted in the defined jaw, cheekbones and eyebrows. However, it was his eyes that drew the most attention. They were large—much larger than normal for a male—and she realised for the first time that his irises were black and not the brown she had always thought them. Indeed, right now she could barely discern his pupils—a fact that, oddly enough, made her heart quicken and her breath come out a little shorter than usual.

She dropped her gaze, but that was dangerous too, as she only found herself confronted with an expanse of toned male body. It occurred to her then that she still had her hand on his chest, and she suddenly became hyperaware of the solid warmth she could feel under her fingertips. There was something disconcerting about the situation. He was just so alive and _big_. Never had she felt so small, so absurdly female, as she did standing those few inches from Gohan Son—not even when fighting men three times her size. Except now there was no power in the acknowledgment of her feminine identity. Now there was just an odd flutter in her stomach and the strange sensation of feeling helpless yet exhilarated, as if her blood were turning to liquid fire in her veins.

Somehow, the tables had turned between them.

Videl lifted her eyes back to his, and she felt her breath hitch as onyx clashed with sapphire, tangling in a mixture of confusion and undiscovered passion. It was embarrassing how loud their collective breathing sounded in that moment, though that was nothing to the erratic hammering of her heart. She could barely think because of the intensity of the blood pounding in her ears, though that didn't stop her hand from somehow moving of its own accord down his chest, slow and caressing. His breath hitched slightly at her touch—a truly delightful and innocent sound—and she found herself stepping even closer to him. Her gaze lowered to his mouth.

The seconds seemed to drag out between them. A distant part of her mind remembered that she was supposed to be getting information from this boy, but logic had decided to fail her in that moment. Indeed, all she could really think about was what would happen if she closed those last few inches between them and pressed her lips against his. Would his lips be soft or firm? More importantly, would he kiss her back?

A pool of warmth settled deep within her at the thought, building and building as invisible strings of desire were pulled, awakening age-old instincts. Once again her eyes met his, brief and charged with emotion, and then he dipped his head just as she raised her own. There was a pause, an infinitesimal moment of hesitancy, and then his lips brushed against hers, firm—as she'd hoped—but still gentle. It was a kiss of beginnings and curiosity, and she closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the moment as they explored and tasted each other for the first time.

She didn't know who risked opening their mouth first. Everything was so clouded, so heady in her mind, but at some point the kiss had turned into a teasing dance of velvet and pleasure, earning a small moan from each of the teens. Gohan seemed to forget about his towel then and looped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer so that their bodies touched in all the right places. Something about the contact sent little shocks of pleasure straight to her core, igniting the pool of warmth inside her into a pulsing, urgent need. Quite inexplicably, she found herself wanting to rub against him like a cat, if only to ease the unbearable fire.

There was something a little frightening about her increasing lack of control. It was like she had been swept up in a deluge and could do no more but let herself be dragged along with it until the flood saw fit to abandon her again. But this was not a deluge; this was just Gohan kissing her. Gohan kissing her very, very nicely, and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, and—

Videl gasped as his hand slid up under her shirt, brushing against her breasts—a touch that she could feel through the thin cotton of her bra as surely as if she were naked. Something in the sound must have snapped him to his senses, because he immediately pulled back from her as if doused with cold water. Their eyes met—his darker than ever—and she was conscious of the sound of their fragmented breathing, so rough and ... primal. It was as if they had just fought an intense battle.

Suddenly, she began to feel embarrassed. _Very_ embarrassed. She had only wanted to get some information from him and maybe rant a bit for the rumours that had started up about them. Except now, thanks to her, those rumours had just become true. She'd just cornered and seduced Gohan Son. _Brains_. And she had enjoyed it.

Videl moistened her lips, not quite able to meet his eyes. "I—"

She swallowed and tried again. Unfortunately, words seemed to have failed her. Gohan looked equally at a loss. He scratched the back of his head and looked around—anywhere but at her—but then his towel started to slip and he grabbed at it with inhuman speed, holding the cloth together at his waist. His cheeks bloomed with pink. Videl felt her own do the same. She had got an idea of what might be under the towel while they had kissed, but seeing the proof with her own eyes would be another matter entirely.

"Well, um, I should probably get dressed," Gohan said after a moment, still looking a bit red in the cheeks.

Videl nodded. The world was slowly beginning to turn to normal, though the tension that lingered between them was no longer intense, more just painfully awkward. It seemed that both of them had agreed to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, though Videl knew with disheartening clarity that it would be a long time before she forgot what it felt like to be kissed and touched by Gohan Son.

Damn it. Why had she allowed herself to be distracted? She had been so close to getting the information she wanted. Then again ...

Videl stared at the black-eyed boy opposite her, taking in his height, build and the strong curve of his jaw. A small smile curled her lips. So she had been right, after all.

"Uh, Videl?"

She blinked, shaken from her thoughts. "What?"

A slight crease formed on his brow. "Well, it's just that ... unless you plan on watching me get dressed, don't you think you should, uh, leave?"

"Sure thing, Saiyaman," she said with a grin.

Gohan's jaw dropped. Videl wished she had a camera; his expression of shock and dismay was priceless.

"How did you figure it out?" he demanded.

Videl only laughed and then made her way out of the changing room, pausing only to state that she would see him round. The suggestion had been clear. Whatever embarrassment she might have initially felt after her passionate encounter with Gohan, it had certainly done nothing to dampen her assertiveness.

The smile returned to her lips. "That's right, Gohan Son," she murmured. "Don't think you're going to get away from me that easily."

* * *

><p>Note: I think I have a fanfic fetish for Saiyans wearing nothing but towels. Oh well.<p>

In any case, I'm currently looking for some good Gohan/Videl recommendations. If you know of any that you think are especially worth reading, please do let me know. You'll make me very happy.

Also, I wrote this rather quickly, so I do apologise if it is riddled with typos. If you point them out to me, I can go back and fix them. ^_^


End file.
